We're not in Denver anymore
by UnknownXButterfly
Summary: Amber is a sarcastic insane girl with more attidude then most can handle. When she appears in the Naruto world whats going to stop her from changing the story along her way home? Maybe a cute red head with a deadly glare and a nice butt. Moved rating up!
1. Home sweet Home

"Do Ir."

"No way."

"You know you wanna."

"No. I don't."

"Oh yea you do, you wanna-"

"Amber!"

I raised my hands up in surrender as m best friend Sarah slammed her locker shut, a light pink tint on her cheeks. Her blush only encouraged me though. "You know that Trent likes you right?" I asked in a teasing manner. Everyone knew that Trent was in love with hr. Sarah's' lightly tinted blush brightened into a scarlet. "You-You think so?" Her normally loud, strong voice wavered with shyness and embarrassment. Nodding my head, I all but laughed as she played with a strand of her long dark red hair. "Well…maybe ill see what he's doing this weekend…." She mumbled to herself mostly as I threw my arm around her neck. Our conversation stuck with the coming weekend as we made our way to the school cafeteria where the smell of burnt food and the special of the way were. "Ugh, taco's again?" I smirked at Sarah looked grossed out, wrinkling her nose a bit. "I_ Like_ taco's." My laughter was barley heard over the roar of the lunch room when Sarah made a gagging sound.

We where halfway though lunch when I had a sudden urge to pee. **Bad!** "Uhhh, be right back!!" I called out to my group of friends as I raced towards to the reddish pink swinging door of the girls' restroom. Making it barley on time, I did my business, flushed and began washing my hands when everything when silent. When I say silent, I mean eerie silent. I felt like someone had just died at the suddenness of it all when sound catch my attention. "You're such a teme!!" Teme? What the hell does that mean? Curious, I stalked over to the far left stall, where the sound was coming from. It sounded a lot like a couple of boys fighting…in a girls bathroom…in one of the stalls…I lost my mind. Im sure of it.  
Shaking my head, I pushed open the lime green door. That's the last thing of my world I remember.

* * *

"Aahh, shit…why does my head hurt? Why does my arm hurt? Why am I talking to myself? And why am I blind…OH SHIT IM BLIND!!" I sat up quickly, bursts of bright light hit my sensitive eyes as a cloth fell off of my face. "Gah!!" My screamed echoed though the stalk white room. Half a second after my cry of pain from the light, three figures entered the room. "What's happening!?" A woman with short dark brown that framed her face neatly exclaimed. A man in his late thirties looked around the room; black hair covered his eyes a bit until they landed on me. "It seems she's awake now."  
The other woman in the room snorted at the remark. Realization hit me as I started that first twos white clothes, the little medical sign on there left breast pocket. I was in a hospital. "Oh hell no!!" I yelled, louder then I should have judging from their wincing. Pushing my feet out of the thin white sheets, the cold floor sent a shiver up my spine when they met each other. Little popping sounds from my back where heard, though it was normal. As soon as I was standing, I found myself falling. Nausea hit my stomach like a bulldozer to an old building. "Cra-ap." I moaned, holding my stomach as the nurse and doctor moved me back into my bed. I curled into the fetal position to calm my stomach and my pulsing heart beat. Some part of me was wondering where I was, where where my friends and where was the sickening lime door bathroom stall door? It didn't matter; I fell asleep too quickly to really think about.

The next time I woke up, I was in a different room yet again. This one didn't smell like medication and antistatic quite so much. The walls where still white but the window in this room was covered with purple curtains making it dark. A night stand, a few chairs, metal door, and a small vase with dying flowers where also in the room. I've been in worse places. It only took about a minute before the short haired nurse from before walked in. She smiled at me, handing a clear glass of water to my shaking hands. "This will help your nerves." Mumbling thanks I gulped the water down in a not so lady-like fashion. Handing back the glass I looked at her face. She was young, twenty at most. Hazel eyes framed by long eyelashes and a natural blush. Her smile was friendly, like she was made just to be here. "So…what's your name?" She asked me, I was a bit surprised. Didn't they know already or was this a test to see if I remembered? "Why, don't you know?" I voiced my own question at her.  
A sheepish look crossed over her face as she shook her head. "No one does. You had just fallen out of the sky looking like you where asleep. Turns out, you were asleep." She chuckled, not noticing my mild mental panic attack. Fell from the sky? What was I? A dead bird?! A mental image of me flying like a bird with my two scrawny arms made me giggle. The nurse looked at me a bit worried. "Are you alright?" Smiling, I nodded. "So…what are you? A nurse?" I tried to hold back my dislike for them. She laughed and nodded. "I'm working on being a doctor. My name is Amaihi." A smile spread on my lips, her name sounds pretty. I had no idea what it means, but it sounds pretty. "Names Amber." She looked confused but smiled.  
"I've never heard of a name like that, but it fits you well." My cheeks tinted pink at the compliment. I could hear the metal door opening as the other woman that was in my old room entered my new one. She was tall and had long blonde hair. A small diamond shape on the center of her forehead, making me think of the Indian women that had those on their head. Her shirt was large, showing off a lot of her cleavage. And did she have cleavage. I swear she's a triple D. The blonde woman smiled, making her way to my bed. "So you're awake, care to explain why you fell from the sky?" Wow, did she get down to the point. "No thanks, care to explain why you look like each of your breasts swallowed a cow?" I smirked at her face reddened. "No. Now tell me why where you in the sky?" I gave a shrug, laying back against the pillows on my bed. "I dunno, one minute I'm in the girls bathroom and the next I'm here." "What do you mean? Next minute?" I gave a sigh; this was going to be a long debate.

* * *

Wow, that was my longest chapter ever...then again this is my second chapter ive ever worte. haha. Anyways, Amber is alot like my in mroe ways then one that you'll learn about later. Oh and Amaihi will be a VERY important char later on!!

So, please read and review so ill update soon! Oh and my other story Scary Love is on hold til i get some ideas for that. Thanks!! Bye!!


	2. Bathroom breaks and dreams

Two.

Hours.

Two terribly long hours.

During this time I had found out I was in Konoha, also known as the Leaf Village. Tsunade was the busty blonde woman and she was none other then the Hokage herself!! As soon as I realized where I was and everything I remembered how I would watch Naruto with Cloe every Saturday night. We had nothing to do and we were addicted to the action scenes. A grin was plastered on my face the entire time they explained their world to me. I learned about chakra, jutsu's, kekki genki, and everything else related to ninja!! It took two hours to explain everything but once I understood, they started firing the questions at me.

"What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"Do you have any family?"

"Any Kekki Genki?"

"Why was I there?"

"Why did I fall from the sky?" It was hard to keep up with the questions so when they finished I just said it all in one sentence. "Amber Collins, fourteen, Denver Colorado, I dunno if I have any kekki genki and I have no idea why I'm here!" Amaihi looked at me puzzled when I skipped over the question about my family but didn't say anything about it. Tsunade on the other hand grunted oh so lovely. "What kind of a name is that? And where the hell is this Denver place?" My eye twitched slightly as I went into a detailed explanation about my world and the United States. That took up another forty-five minutes of my life.

When I was finally finished, I was so tired and I had a dire need to pee. The whole reason I got into this mess. Amaihi saw me fidgeting I guess, trying to hold back the oceans worth of water I had been chugging down in the past three hours. "Amber-chan? Do you need to use the faculties?" My face must have been blank because she quickly changed her words. "Do you need to use the bathroom?" Amaihi was having a hard time holding back a giggle as I nodded my head violently. She pointed at a smooth wooden door to my right. "Right the-" Before she could even finish, I had the door slammed and locked. A moment later, I felt better. Now, what's my battle plan? I decided that maybe this was all a dream. I pinched myself. Well…now I have a bruise on my cheek and I'm still here. This is the part of my life where I should be thinking of my friends, school and everything I'm missing. But really, I'm just happy to have a vacation from them all.

Walking out of the bathroom, I see that Tsunade had left and it was only Amaihi and I. "Hey, where's Tsunade?" I asked, mildly surprised. Amaihi smiled. "I told her you where tired and should get some rest. So she left for the night." Alright, I owe Amaihi my life now. Giving her my famous grin, I flopped myself onto the bed. Snuggling into one of the pillows. "Does she always act so…brutal?" My voice, muffled by the feathery goodness. Giving a chuckled Amaihi answered. "No, sometimes she's mean." I busted out a really short laugh at this.

I yawned only moments before falling asleep, not hearing Amaihi's question about my family.

_Birds. I hear birds chirping, like the ones in the tree next to my bedroom window. Their song is sweet and hyper, making me smile. I can't see for some reason but I'm okay with it. I have music. Suddenly, something falls off around my eyes. Bright light appears around a figure. The only thing I can see is that the figure has red hair and ocean green eyes. I feel like I'm drowning in the persons eyes, drowning in a pool of delicious color. The light behind the person fades, showing a boy my age with cream colored robes on. His hair is bloody red that contracts with his beautiful eyes. Dark black rings are lined around his eyes, reminding me of my last Halloween party where I was a dying fairy.  
__His hand lifts up, holding it out for me too take. It seems like a short reach but every time I do he goes farther and farther. Don't go. My voice isn't working; hell my mouth won't even more other then my breathing. Soon, the boy turns around and starts to leave. No! I tried to cry out. Why? Why isn't my voice working? Why is he leaving me? I wanted to cry and scream but nothing happened. Next thing that happened was I blinked._

Groaning from the sunlight that was hitting my closed eyes. I tried to retain my dream but already it was disappearing. Finally I decided to open my eyes. A large tree was outside my window with swaying branches full of beautiful green leafs. Birds chirp, but not the ones from my dream or from home. Sighing I sit up; only to see a tray with fruit, rice balls, juice and milk on the night stand. Amaihi must have brought me this.

As I started eating on a peach, my thoughts drifted to the only parts of the dream I remember. His gorgeous eyes and that fact he had a nice ass. God what the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

Haha, i find this funny. Sometimes the first thing i notice about a guy is his butt so.. yea. XDD Theres alittle something about me. Anyways, i have people that have my story for Alerts and favorites so im happy. D Thats why im putting this up now!! If afew people review i may put up chap three o.o

Anyways, thank you so much Oh and the part in italic is her dream. Just in case anyone didnt know that. I really hope you all like how my story is going so far!!


End file.
